Tatsumaki: The Rise of Evil
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Esper of UA introduced us to one timeline in which Tatsumaki chose UA. But what if she had shot the offer down? A series of events leads thIs Esper to a darker part, and now this world of heroes filled with lies and hypocrisy will find a new evil they've forced upon themselves. A evil unlike any that has been seen in history.


**CHAPTER 1: Dark Emotions**

H-Hey…Hello?

Is anyone there?

It hurts…It hurts so bad…If anyone is listening, please…please help me.

Big sister…I'm in pain. I don't know how long it has been. If there's any esper here, please…I…I can't take much more.

Why am I being treated like this? I'm not a monster. I'm a human, and yet…these people…these scientists keep insisting that I am.

I've been tested on more times than I can count.

…I want to go home.

I want to see Saitama…I-I want to go back to school…What has become of the Fubuki group? Is big sister still alive? Have I been…forgotten?

I know if Saitama knew that I was here, he would come to rescue me. H-He would, right? I mean, he's not like most of the heroes.

…

…

…

Sorry, I blacked out for a moment. I can't let them know that I'm sending this psychic message. Hopefully, someone will save me…perhaps, I can be – ARRGGGHHHH!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Two days has passed, and…I've very little hope at this point.

These people, from what I've been told, are a secret government-sponsored organization known as "The Secret Association".

What do they do? Simple…they deal with people like me. They…They hunt down espers and experiment on them, and then…when they're done with them, they-they kill them.

I don't want to believe them, but they said I'm not the first. I shut my own mind before they can go on. I'm scared! I'm really really scared! Please, get help! I don't want to die! I don't want to - AAHHHHHHHHH!

…

…

…

…

…

…

A week has passed. My face…I can no longer feel my face. Blood…They've taken countless blood samples from me. They say I have some kind of strange ability, and I have to be dealt with before I can use it on mankind.

You…You should've seen the looks on their faces when they discovered it. I was there because…I'm their unwilling test subject.

I think everyone I know has forgotten me.

My school….

My Friends…

Even Saitama…I'm sure he has forgotten me.

I can see why big sister hated heroes. Where are they, you ask?

Oh, they're watching me while standing at the cell door. I don't know their names, but…I've seen them on magazines, book covers, and other media. Once in a while, they switch with other near-nameless heroes, so I get to see new faces. How…How fun.

I guess I should've seen it coming from the beginning…This organization was founded and brought up by the world government. Why?! Apparently, some fucking esper messed up Europe and almost conquered the world years ago!

…

I'm sorry…I shouldn't have cursed. Big sister would…

Big sister would…

…

…

Big sister…where are you?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One month has passed…The experiments have been concluded, and they have no more use of me.

I…I give up…I should be scared, but…I've been through so much that death seems really welcoming right about –

Huh?! Alarms?!

I can hear a lot of it from my cell.

I've been in this place for so long that I…that I can't remember the last time I wasn't restraint by chains. Even now, I'm just hanging by the wall…like from the beginning…

The heroes in front of me seem to be in a frenzy panic and argument.

I…I can barely hear what they're saying. Those damn drugs they gave me is…messing with my mind that I can't use my –

Hey! What are you doing?! Why is your hand glowing?! Stay back! Stay back! My vocal cords may be gone, but that doesn't mean I like this!

…

…

That faint…Was that big sister…?

Yes, it is! Big sister! You're here! I don't want to die anymore! Save me! I'm right he –

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Fubuki! Hey, Fubuki! I'm on my way, so hang on!

Damn, these people! You think your damn quirks can keep me back?! You destroy our home! Leave me for dead! And you take away my sister! Just be happy that I haven't killed any of you!

Dotei worked very hard to find this place! I just hope he's doing okay while keeping back their reinforcements, not that I need it! He's always cared for Fubuki, even though he hasn't seen her in years!

Now for this damn door!

Yes! I've gotten in! Out of my way, assholes! You –

F-Fubuki…Hey, Fubuki, you're…What have they done to you?!

I'm getting you out of those chains! Monsters! These people are monsters! Just how could they treat a little girl like you?! Even Psykos wasn't cruel to you, and that bitch did a lot to me!

Huh...? What's this…Blood? Why is there a hole in your chest?!

Fubuki?! Hey, Fubuki! Wake up, dammit! Wake up! You better not be playing games! You're making your big sister cry here! I'm warning you! Y-You better wake up now or else!

Fubuki…?

Fubuki…?!

FUBUKIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Journal Entry #21.

This is Dotei, aka Child Emperor – at least it was my 'hero' name before she died.

After over a month of searching, we found the secret facility Fubuki was being held against her will.

Just to state the record, I never knew The Secret Association existed. The fact that the world government created this organization sickens me. But do you know what makes me want to puke now?

Heroes…

Heroes were involved with them! I know some of their faces! In fact, some of their equipment were things I created! Adults should know better than us kids, so why the hell were these heroes using them against me?!

Some of them seemed sympathetic, and they warned me to turn back! But I wouldn't listen!

I fought them until every last one of them were knocked out! They may have wonderful quirks, but in a battle of strategy, I always came out on top! How else could I make it to be one of the top 15 heroes!

None of that matters now. They're all dead.

No, I didn't kill her. She did.

Big sister Tatsumaki…

I've seen her angry before, but…never have I seen her so consumed by grief…anger…and hatred.

Somewhere in her subconsciousness, she made sure I was unharmed. As for everyone else? They…They weren't so lucky.

Her rage came like an unexpected storm.

One moment soldiers and some quirk-users were charging at her, the next they were lying in a pool of their own blood.

Some of them weren't even recognizable.

They were just so much blood…

This reminded me of the time she broke out of Oxform Labs which Psykos controlled. But at least in that place, it was occupied by monsters.

Not here…

Every single person were…human – though I think they're just monsters as well.

…

…

…

…

Journal Entry #22

We've buried Fubuki's corpse.

Poor girl…She didn't deserve any of them.

I was able to dig around the facility before Tatsumaki brought it down.

Turns out that a year ago, she was approached by UA staff and two officials from the 'Ministry of Housing and Development'.

They said the damage she made when she rescued those two middle school boys cost a lot of money. Basically, Tatsumaki was in debt.

UA offered a solution to her. She would be able to clear her debt without paying a single dime. The catch? She would have to graduate from UA.

Sounds like something easier, right? Go to UA, attend their classes, and come out a graduate in a few years.

So why did she refuse them? I don't know. She never told me before we departed ways.

It would turn out later that those two officials were actually from the Secret Association.

I don't know if the principal of UA was aware of their true intention. But maybe Tatsumaki should've entered UA. She does know one kid that's presently attending it.

What was his name again? I know it was…something Midoriya.

Doesn't matter now! No one can be truly trusted now! No one but big sister Tatsumaki!

I've been on the run for some time now. Any hero I tried to meet were either aware of the organization and chose to assist, or they were their secret agents. Any other hero I met couldn't believe an organization like Secret Association actually existed.

I couldn't blame them. Espers were known as a myth until Tatsumaki showed up. So why would an organization like them exist? I wouldn't believe it if not that I saw it myself.

They're very secret about their existence…

Now you might be wondering how they first got a drop on her.

Well, it happened when those two officials came to her apartment a day before they would destroy it.

They said they have a job for her that could assist her with the debt she has.

She could've ignored it. However, it was getting hard to live by with the way the debt had come.

Every payment she made from her part time jobs went directly to pay the debt. She had no choice on the matter. These people were making sure to push her to their side.

Tatsumaki may be hot-tempered, but she was always looking out for a normal life for Fubuki.

Too bad that was all in vain now…

When Tatsumaki wasn't looking, they used a high tech restraint collar on her neck. It blocked her from using MOST of her psychic powers.

Of course, they expected her to fight back, which she did.

After a series of attacks from their best offense agents, they disposed of her body somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, likely never to be seen again.

But they underestimated her.

Tatsumaki was stronger and smarter than they determined.

You can guess what happened after she 'came back from the dead'.

I've been placed as one of the most wanted criminals in the world. The Japanese government blamed me for the deaths of those agents in the facility Tatsumaki destroyed.

According to them, I hacked 'an important government-heroes heroes facility used for studying one's quirk', and made sure to kill everyone in a planned explosion.

It's a lie!

It's all a lie!

Why does no one believe me?!

All I wanted was to be a hero! To fight alongside other heroes and make the world peaceful!

But I see now that I was only fooling myself!

I swear I'll make them pay for this! Tatsumaki was right! This world must pay for what they've done to us…to Fubuki!

Now I have to rejoin with her after a month of being apart! Together, we'll make this world regret ever crossing us!

Not just the ordinary people, not just the government, but the heroes too! They'll all pay for what they've done!

So if you're a hero reading this, any other human, monster, or something in-between. Just know this…

None of you will make it through what we shall do. Maybe physically you will survive, but in a mental state, we will hunt you.

So you can gather your armies, you can preach about Plus Ultra and have All Might keeping the 'peace'.

But it won't matter. None of it will.

This is Child Emp –

No, this is Dark Emperor. See you soon.

* * *

**This isn't a one-shot. But this is probably the last time we will see this point of view. **

**As you already know, this story is based on my other story "The Esper of UA". **

**I call this one "Tatsumaki: The Rise of Evil" because it's about her turn to evil. We'll watch as every bit of her humanity is striped of her until she's barely recognizable as the person she once was. **

**Child Emperor will be involved. By just how much will be shown in the next chapters. I plan on returning back to "Third Person Point of View", hence the "First Point of View" won't be in the next chapter. I just wanted to convey as much emotion as possible while easily getting past a whole bunch of scenes so we can get to the 'good' part. **

**I won't say much, other than you shouldn't think this fanfiction will be light-hearted in anyway. **

**Just so you know, the "Secret Association" isn't something I just came up with. They've been hinted a lot in the other fanfiction by Principal Nezu, King (in a flashback) and evil Psykos. I plan on having them revealed in the other fanfiction, but only once I've settled down some other mysterious I've set up. **

**I think this is where I'll stop. **

**Please follow me on Twitter. It's FactsandF . I notify followers on video and chapter updates. **

**Also, subscribe to the Youtube channel. It's "Facts and Fiction Studios" You can watch my video on One Punch Man, which is called "A Critic on Wisecrack's One Punch Man: What Went Wrong?" and another video which I did on Akame ga kill. **

**Be sure to favorite and follow this fanfiction. Also, let me know your thoughts of this fanfiction in the reviews. **

**Hope you have a lovely day/night. There's more to come, so be ready. Bye!**


End file.
